


Confessions

by ForestAngel20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestAngel20/pseuds/ForestAngel20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Do you want him to know?", Cas asked, softly. " No", was the murmured reply.' Cas is sitting watching over the boys when Gabriel drops in. NO SLASH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this fic for awhile posted on FF but I decided to share it on here as well. I still love Supernatural and can't stop reading about them, and so I tried my hand at a little Cas and Gabriel talk. NOT SLASH! Brotherly themes only. I may continue with this story...when my muse comes back, she left for a coffee break. Read and review! Reviews are love!
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel sat on the roof of the building opposite to Dean and Sam’s room. He should have been looking for God but he needed to know that the brothers were alright, especially after what happened with Gabriel, Jo and Ellen…basically just everything. He just wanted the boys to be alright, just for once.

“ I see you’re sitting outside the door like a good lapdog”, a voice said from behind him, one he knew well.

Castiel turned to look at Gabriel, who stood in a lazy stance, like he didn’t have a care in the world. He eyed the archangel warily, especially after what happened to him in the place that Gabriel had sent him.

“ Don’t worry, younger brother, I have no plan to hurt you. Zachariah wouldn’t be very happy with me but then again, I don’t really care what he thinks”, Gabriel stated.

“ What are you doing here, Gabriel?”, Cas asked.

“ Oh you know, I was in the neighbourhood and thought I’d drop by. I mean, what are brothers for?”, Gabriel answered.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the archangel and didn’t reply.

“ Ok, so I’m here to check on the brothers Winchester. Sue me”, Gabriel admitted, looking towards the motel room door.

“ How did you find them? The sigils-”

“ Are working perfectly. I can’t pinpoint their location, but I can find you, little brother. I’m not an archangel for nothing”, Gabriel replied, with his signature smirk in place.

“ But even with finding me, you were risking that I would not be here. I could’ve been out searching for God”, Cas replied, solemnly.

“ But you weren’t. Plus, you always shine brighter when you’re near the Winchesters”, Gabriel smirked, taking a bite out of the candy bar he had manifested.

Cas’s eyes widened at that. Great, now he felt like a homing beacon to anyone who wanted a piece of the brothers. That was just wonderful, just what Cas needed.

“ Don’t worry. No one pays attention to detail like I do. Though you probably should know that Lucifer will figure it out sooner or later, probably sooner, since our brother has a very good brain”, Gabriel replied.

“ Why are you telling me this?”, Cas asked, since Gabriel was the Trickster, and he was known for his pranks.

“ That‘s for me to know and you to find out”, Gabriel replied, his trademark smirk slipping back into place.

“ Hmph”, Cas replied.

Gabriel sighed. “ Why is it you don’t believe me when I tell you something?”, he asked, his voice losing its normal mocking edge.

Cas raised one eyebrow slightly, something he had learned from Dean. 

“ Okay, fine, I guess I deserve that. You want to know the truth?” He paused just long enough to see Cas’s head nod once. “ Maybe I don’t want to see you get hurt. Maybe, I’m hoping, this will help you to better protect the Winchesters. You’re a homing beacon to the demons and Lucifer. Better get your act together, little bro.” 

Cas narrowed his eyes as he considered that. He supposed it was possible, but he was hoping it was all a lie. Gabriel was a Trickster after all, and what Tricksters do best is trick, and that was what Gabriel did best. Many times.

“ You actually care about what happens to the Winchesters?”, Cas asked, his voice giving away his shock.

“ What? I can’t be concerned over two lousy people?”, Gabriel asked. 

“ Not the brothers”, Cas replied.

“ I’m wounded, Castiel, seriously you hurt my pride”, Gabriel smirked, looking “wounded” with a hand over his heart.

Cas sighed. Gabriel always had to be the smart-ass. One of these days it was gonna come back and bite him in the ass. 

“ Look, all I’m sayin’ is if you wanna protect your little honey-bun, you’re gonna have to watch your lovely little homing beacon”, Gabriel stated.

“ My little what?”, Cas asked.

“ Oh you know, you’re sweetie-pie, your love, your…Winchester?”, Gabriel answered.

“ He’s not mine”, Cas growled.

“ Oh no, he’s not, but you want him to be”, Gabriel smirked.

“ If he heard you say that-”

“ Yes, I know, he’ll come kick my lily-white ass to some place on the other side of the moon. By the way, you might want to correct him on that assumption. At least for me, mine’s nice and tanned”, Gabriel stated.

Cas actually had the nerve to blush. “ I believe that Dean would say that that was too much information”, Cas murmured.

“ Yes he would. And you’re even picking up his sayings! That’s awesome, little brother. I’m really happy for you”, Gabriel exclaimed.

“ You aren’t here to give me a lecture on my feelings about Dean, what do you want?”, Cas asked, genuinely curious.

“ Look, now that you know who I am, I can show up now. I just want to make sure you’re alright. Is it so bad that I want to look out for you? Especially with that Winchester”, Gabriel replied, actually sounding honest and sincere for once.

“ You couldn’t care less”, Cas snorted, un-angelically, by the way, then added, “ Why are you here?”

Gabriel looked longingly towards the motel door, noting that there was a light coming from inside and that Sam had stepped out into the cool night air. Gabriel’s gaze followed the young hunter as he walked towards the pop machine.

“ I seem to have a problem”, Gabriel murmured, loud enough so Cas could hear.

“ A problem with what?”, Cas asked.

“ An emotional attachment”, Gabriel sighed, frustratingly.

Cas followed the line of Gabriel’s vision and came to rest upon Sam, who was gulping down a Coke like there was no tomorrow.

“ It appears I am not the only one to fall for a Winchester”, Cas replied, quietly.

“ So it appears. Will you tell him? Or Dean?”, Gabriel asked.

Cas considered the question. Could he keep something this important from a Winchester? Especially Dean? Even Sam deserved to know, but Gabriel was his brother, like it or not, and if Gabriel didn’t want either of them to know, he wouldn’t tell.

“ Do you want him to know?”, Cas asked, softly.

“ No”, was the murmured reply.

“ Then I won’t. You have my word, Gabriel”, Cas replied, then turned to find that the archangel had left him alone on the top of the building, and Cas watched as the first rays of light spilled over the horizon. He sighed. This was going to be difficult.

Fin.


End file.
